I Killed Armin
by tentsubasa
Summary: After Annie kills Armin during the Survey Corps' 57th expedition, he comes back as a ghost to haunt her. AruAni week day 3 - Ghost
1. Chapter 1

**The day 3 prompt for AruAni week is "Ghost," so I thought I'd toss out a sneak peek of another story I'm translating. Here's the original if you can read Japanese: ss-conclusion…com/archives/30982432…html.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for how I chose to translate the Japanese.**

* * *

Annie: "Who's there? Show yourself."

Armin: _"Boo." _*floating*

Annie: "…."

Annie: "What now?"

Armin: _"I am very angry with you~!"_ *whoosh~boom*

~.~.~

Annie: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry for the way I smashed you."

Armin: _"Yeah, you crushed me like a bug."_

Annie: "I was planning to let you go, but then you murmured, 'Annie?'"

Armin: _"Mmm, that certainly was my gravest mistake."_

Annie: "Without a doubt."

Armin: _"But you're also to blame. The reaction I got out of you was almost disgraceful."_

Annie: "I suppose that would be _my_ greatest blunder."

~.~.~

Annie: "Mmm, it seems your appearance hasn't changed at all."

Armin: _"Yeah. I can't get off my 3DMG much less my cape."_

Annie: "No, I didn't mean that. I expected more blood…."

Armin: _"Oh, that? Certainly, when I died, my body was really mushy and my bones if you could call them that were cracked and splintered."_

Annie: "Stop that. I'd been doing a good job of forgetting."

Armin: "Too bad, so sad."

~.~.~

Annie: "So you must really despise me."

Armin: _"Mmm, I wonder. I don't really know myself."_

Annie: "? Aren't you here before me because you resent me enough to haunt me?"

Armin: _"Yeah, I probably really resent you. Enough to become a ghost and haunt you."_

Annie: "They're your own feelings, aren't they? Explain."

Armin: _"…So let's take the case where the person you like is standing before you. Because of that, your heart starts beating faster, you feel nervous, and your senses heighten."_

Armin: _"People call that sensation feelings, but in reality, it's just a result of the brain secreting chemicals that your body uses to increase your heart rate and cause your body to stiffen."_

Armin: _"In other words, feelings are no more than your body reacting to these chemicals. But my body is far off in the middle of the Wall Maria starting to rot."_

Armin: _"Which is why I don't know for sure. Though I can guess what my feelings likely are, I can't actually feel."_

Annie: "…But earlier, you said, _'I am very angry with you~!'_"

Armin: _"Oh, that's just because I had to say it. It's like a rule."_ (I wanted to try saying it once.)

~.~.~

Annie: "But why are you the only one who's come to haunt me? I mean…I killed a lot of people…."

Armin: _"Probably because I'm the only one who knew your true identity. If you don't know whom to blame, you can't haunt them."_

Annie: "I see. Well then, since we're at a good stopping point…."

Annie: "Would you mind not floating above me? It makes it hard to sleep." *in bed*

Armin: _"Sorry, no can do."_ *floating*


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm making it my goal to try and have this thing finished by Halloween. Not that Armin's a particularly terrifying ghost, but it's a ghost story, so why not? To those of you waiting for "Save the Last Dance," sorry! m(_ _)m I think I'll make each chapter span one day/section of the original story. So this one will be very short, but next time will be much longer. (^_^)  
**

* * *

The next day

Armin: _"Hmm? So these are the members of the Military Police."_ *floating*

Annie: "…Stop following me."

Armin: _"Don't worry. You're the only one who can see me."_

Annie: "That wasn't why I said that."

Armin: _"In any case, the Military Police are even more corrupt than rumor said. Do they do _any_ honest work?"_

Annie: "…This situation is a travesty, but even so, they're just normal humans."

Armin: _"If Marco were here, he'd be pretty disillusioned…. Whoopsie daisy."_

Annie: "…"

~ . ~ . ~

Armin: _"I wonder what Eren's up to."_

Annie: "…"

Armin: _"Since you're here, that must mean your plan failed, but it's not like humanity was able to gain anything in particular from that."_

Annie: "…"

Armin: _"Which means Eren will probably be stripped from the Survey Corps and handed over to the Military Police for dissection."_

Annie: "…"

Armin: _"I wonder if Eren was sad that I died. Mikasa too."_

Annie: "Please…stop already. I'm serious…. Stop tormenting me like this."

Armin: _"…Sorry, but no."_

* * *

**I wonder if the Military Police think Annie is going crazy talking to herself like this. XD**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Armin: _"Hey, Annie! Are you awake?"_ *floating*

Annie: "…Thanks to you. I can't sleep at all." *in bed*

Armin: _"Now that I'm a ghost, I've got a lot of free time every night. Unfortunately for you, I don't really have anything to do other than harass you."_

Annie: "Hmph…. So how do you plan to harass me tonight?"

Armin: _"So today I was thinking I'd try something out. Since I've become a ghost and all, I feel like it'd be a waste to not do something ghost-like."_

Annie: "If you ask me, you're already plenty ghost-like…. So what're you thinking?"

Armin: _"Hmm, we-ell, I'm going to settle on top of you like this…."_ *covers*

Annie: "What're you—Erk…!"

Armin: _"Pretty agonizing, right? This is what we commonly call sleep paralysis. How does it feel? Even as you struggle to breathe, you can't even squirm. Go on, now, try moving and see."_

Annie: "Don't…you think you're…overdoing it?!"

~ . ~ . ~

Annie: _"Thank goodness I woke up. Since I felt guilty, I kept quiet, but if you're going to do things like this, then even if I have to throw salt, I'm going to…."_

Annie: _"…"_

Annie: _"…What?"_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Annie: _"I…I'm in bed sleeping."_

Armin: _"You're having what's called an out-of-body experience. Don't worry, you're not dead."_

Armin: _"Your soul is just out for a walk is all."_

Annie: _"Hey, why did you…."_

Armin: _"Speaking of taking a walk, shall we go out for a bit? Tonight is perfect for walking. Although I suppose we won't actually be using our feet."_

Annie: _"But…."_ *in pajamas*

Armin: _"Don't worry. No one will see."_ *squeeze*

Armin: _"Besides me anyway."_ *whoosh*

Annie: _"…"_ *whoosh*

~ . ~ . ~

Annie: _"I never thought I'd see the day I'd climb Wall Sina without 3DMG."_

Armin: _"We'd climbed the wall quite a few times when I was alive, but I must say, this is quite a view."_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Armin: _"Unlike Trost, there're a lot of impressive buildings here."_

Annie: _"…"_

Armin: _"Since virtually everyone who lives here is either nobility or extremely wealthy, I guess it's to be expected."_

Annie: _"…"_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Armin: _"Oh! There's the Wall Church over there. Wow, is it big."_

Annie: _"So…."_

Armin: _"Yes?"_

Annie: _"What…needs to happen for you to be at peace?"_

Armin: _"…This is just a guess, but I'll probably stick around until I either exact all my vengeance on you…"_

Armin: _"Or you die."_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Armin: _"What about you, Annie? Why are you trying to destroy humanity?"_

Annie: _"…"_

Annie: _"…Because…those were my orders."_

Armin: _"…I see."_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Annie: _"…"_

Armin: _"…"_

Annie: _"…"_

Armin: _"So I guess Eren's being brought into custody tomorrow. At least, that's what the newspapers say."_

Armin: _"I'm guessing you're planning to use the opportunity to try and kidnap Eren again. Am I right?"_

Annie: _"…"_

Armin: _"However, you don't know what route Eren'll be taking."_

Armin: _"And with me here, you have to watch your back even more."_

Annie: _"…"_

Armin: _"I'll help you out."_

Annie: _"What…?"_

Armin: _"Don't get the wrong idea."_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Armin: _"As I am, I don't have any power to avenge myself. The most I can do is make you hate me."_

Armin: _"So that means in order to avenge myself, I need to let people know your true identity and then rely on them to take it from there. But that's not going to happen on its own."_

Armin: _"The only way it'll come about is if you mess up…. In short, the only time that can happen is when you're abducting Eren and fail."_

Armin: _"Therefore, for me, the only tricky parts are getting you to actually carry out the kidnapping and making sure you don't have your way in the end."_

Armin: _"So I'll help you so that you'll act, and then I'll pray that you fail."_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Annie: _"…And if I were to successfully capture Eren, then what do you plan to do?"_

Armin: _"It doesn't matter. Even if you manage to escape with Eren in tow, it'll take awhile for you to get outside of Wall Maria."_

Armin: _"As long as you're alive, I'll have another chance. Did you not think of that?"_

_~ . ~ . ~_

Annie: _"…This sucks. Seriously, the only one who's willing to side with this frail girl is a ghost that hates me. You've gotta be kidding me."_

Annie: _"And yet, circumstances are such that I have no choice but to rely on him."_

Annie: _"Fine. I'll make use of your power, Armin. But let me warn you, things aren't going to go the way you expect."_

Armin: _"Haha, that's fine by me. Alright, I'm going to go. I'll go find out everything about the route the Military Police will take when escorting Eren from the number of officers to the exact timing."_

Armin: _"You know how to get back, right, Annie? Can you find your way on your own?"_

Annie: _"…I know very well how to get back. Even if I'm by myself I'll be fine."_

Armin: _"I see…. Well then…see you…."_

Annie: _"Yeah…. Later…."_


End file.
